


running low on know how

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: F/F, Mentor/Protégé, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam makes a Big Mistake. Kari is bewildered. Scottie gets what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	running low on know how

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by kari's tweet on 4 may 2016 where she stated that scottie taught her how to weld. after which i proceeded to die on a hill.
> 
> title from 'heart out' by the 1975.

It's a really great morning until Adam sticks his head into the workshop, calling in Kari's direction. "Kari, I need your help welding something. Details are in the file on Tory's desk, check with Jamie if you need anything urgently." 

The hurried request blends together in his haste and even before she can open her mouth to respond, he's gone. Kari can hear him shouting for Christine. It takes her about a minute to finally recover from the shock and gather up what she wants to say. 

"But I don't know how to weld..." Kari stammers out loud, realising she sounds pathetically childlike speaking to an empty room, her own words echoing back. Tory's off sick for the day and she remembers Scottie mentioned something about helping Jamie with one of his own projects, so she's got to figure this out on her own.

Well. She didn't graduate magna cum laude for nothing. She can handle a little bit of welding. She's seen Scottie and Tory do it before. It can't be that hard. Kari sets her jaw and rolls up her sleeves. Time to find that file.

 

 

An hour later, Kari has learned many things:

  * it is not 'a little bit of welding'. 
  * even if it were, 'a little bit of welding' is far more intimidating than she imagined. 
  * she really does not know shit.



And she  _may_ have ruined practically all the metal that they've got to work with. 

Damn, she's an  _artist._ Kari briefly wonders if Adam's thinking straight, or if she's just the best - read:  _only_ \- option he has to finish crafting for this myth on time. With a sigh, she picks the stick welder back up, ready to attack another segment. 

That's when Scottie walks into the workshop, and Kari proceeds to drop it on the floor in favour of running over to her and grabbing her shoulders. "Scottie! I'm  _begging_ you, help me!"

Scottie blinks, looking a little stunned at Kari's sudden approach. "Um, sure," she answers, sounding hesitant. "What's wrong?"

"Adam wants me to weld some weird pipe thing for the next myth but I  _don't know_ how to weld!" Kari's on the verge of wailing as she gestures to the useless scraps of metal lying on the floor, all of which Scottie surveys with a hint of a smile on her face. She shakes her head, turning back to Kari. "Look, I just needed to grab something - I have to go back and help Jamie. But this is a simple weld, and I think if I show you how to do it properly you'll be fine. Grab me another helmet and I'll demonstrate."

Kari does, and kneels beside Scottie as the other woman starts work with enviable grace. Her narration of instruction is a little muffled from beneath her faceplate, but Kari tries to take dutiful notes anyway. A couple minutes in, Scottie's almost done and she's kind of getting it. When she removes her helmet and beams, pointing at the finished product, Kari tries not to think about the fact that she's got ten more segments of pipe to go. 

"Did you get it?"

"I think so," Kari answers doubtfully. Scottie briefly checks her watch, then settles down next to her. "Try the next bit on your own. I'll watch to make sure you're doing it right."

Yikes. Kari feels her heart rate speed up just the slightest as she takes the proffered welder and brings her faceplate down. She's reasonably sure she's doing well, until Scottie shakes her head and Kari feels her heart sink. "No, Kari, not like that. Here, like this." Scottie comes up behind her and her hands rest on Kari's own, guiding them so she doesn't screw up again.

And now Kari frankly isn't sure she mightn't  _still_ end up slipping up, because all of a sudden she can't think straight, what with Scottie's breath warm against the curve of her jaw and their fingers brushing and proximity of their selves - 

"You okay?" Scottie asks, the concern in her tone bringing Kari back to reality. "You're kind of flushed." 

Kari ducks her head in embarrassment. "Um." She scrambles for an excuse, and is saved, of a sort, when Scottie just laughs, quiet and amused. She brings her mouth to Kari's ear, whispering. "Focus. Everything else can come... later." 

She swallows hard, not sure to believe what she's hearing. Is that an  _invitation?_

Scottie's lips drift to her cheek, and Kari bites back her gasp. Definitely an invitation.

"Later," Scottie repeats, and no, not an invitation, Kari thinks as she smiles and concentrates on the welding in front of her. _A promise._

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i know N O T H I N G about welding the closest i've gotten to all these fancy scary equipment things is when i used a glue gun in design & tech in secondary school. if this fic is super unrealistic then you know why, PLS don't @ me. 
> 
> usual disclaimers about not being a Major Dick And A Half on works of rpf if you're going to be such a dick about it don't read it please.


End file.
